


Heroine

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gerudo Town, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Isha calls him "the heroine of Gerudo Town".





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Link will figure out pronouns eventually but is for the moment still using he/him. Also, this one has slightly more overt internalised transmisogyny than the previous one. Link will get over that too, eventually.

Link goes back to Isha from time to time. She pays good money for the gems he picks up on his travels. She also calls him "the heroine of Gerudo Town", and that makes him feel all warm and gooey inside.

She flirts with him, drinking sweet saffina tea as they haggle over the price of gems. 

"My earrings really offset the colour of your eyes," she says, and he feels himself blush.

But flirting back would be deceiving her more than he already is, and he values her friendship.

"Until next time," he says, and heads into the desert.


End file.
